worldsendharemfandomcom-20200214-history
Shota Doi
|epithet = |debut = Chapter 12 |sex = Male |age = 18''World's End Harem'' Manga Chapter 14 Part 1 |status = Alive |occupation = Student''World's End Harem'' Manga Chapter 12 |affiliation = Shota Group }} No. 3 Shota Doi is a student and a sclerosis victim. He is the older brother of Mayu.World's End Harem Manga Chapter 13 Appearance Shota is an average height young man with grey hair. He wears his school uniform and it is a white dress shirt, a red tie, black pants, and white shoes. He also wears black glasses. Personality Relationships Karen Kamiya Family Mayu Father Mother Takamatsu Group Yuzu History Shota was talking to someone about the Q's, and the kid offered to give him their new song. Later in the restroom, Shota warned Takamatsu, who was bullying his friend, a teacher was heading there. Takamatsu grabbed Shota's shirt and said they would have fun with him tomorrow. The next day in the restroom, Shota was watching a video on Chinami Kirihara when the Takamatsu Group appeared. Takamatsu wanted Shota to masturbate to her, but Shota denied. Suddenly, Takamatsu kicked Shota because the latter found him annoying. He then asked Erica for her cigarette and used it to burn Shota's leg. In the music room, Shota was playing the piano while his teacher, Yuzu, listened. Shota stopped playing so Yuzu wanted to know what was wrong so Shta decided to inform her of his nickname, Slow Grandpa. Shota began to feel pain, unrelated to bullying, so Yuzu put her forehead to his and stated he had a fever. When other female students appeared to speak to Yuzu, Shota left but his teacher told him to go to the hospital.World's End Harem Manga Chapter 12 In the examination room 2 of a hospital, the doctor told Shota to contact his family to go to a major hospital in the city because he contracted a disease known as multiple sclerosis. In class the next day, Yuzu informed the class of Shota's disease. When Yuzu wanted Shota to say something, he did not know what to say. Suddenly, the students left the class room. Yuzu apologized but thanked her before leaving the class. Outside, Shota was walking when he noticed Takamatsu having sexual intercourse with Erica behind bushes. As Takamasu and Erica then walked toward Shota while he pleaded his case. However, Shota was kicked by Takamatsu and Erica. Takamatsu gave his condolences for dying as a virgin and Erica said she thought he was disgusting as the two left. As they walked away, Shota wished the two to die. Later that night in his room, Shota was questioning why he was in his situation when he was contacted by his sister, Mayu. Shota informed her their father was at work instead of by his side. Mayu then informed Shota their mother began to work after the divorce and worried about him. She then apologized for not being able to see him but he replied it was fine. Shota explained to Mayu the cryostasis would be four to five years and commented she would be older than he was after that time. The next day, Shota went into cryostasis. Five years later, Shota woke up and it was celebrated by his secretary, Karen, and she asked if he wanted to be a new life at high school. Shota was shown his room, a room for two, by Karen. While Karen was putting away Shota's clothes, she stated she was deployed from UW to be in charge of him. Shota asked Karen for her age but she responded saying it was a secret and stated she would be in the same class as him, making Shota to believe she was five years younger than he was and he began to question his age. He asked if others were still alive so Karen stated there were those who were in cryostasis, meaning his father was okay but was unaware of his sister, who Shota thought was in America with his mother, because contact with the outside world was restricted. Shota was given permission to do anything in his dorm and school but the virus was continuing to spread. At school, Shota entered a class of girls with the assistance of Karen. He then introduced himself to the class. During class, Shota was thinking of the story Karen told him that 99.99 percent of the men went extinct. As he looked around the class, he noticed the ones he knew before were not around. After he looked at girl in his class, he became sweaty and nervous and thought the environment was stressful. Suddenly, Karen, who was sitting behind Shota, asked if he would accompany her after the lesson. Sometime later, in the halls, Shota asked Karen if he was okay for him to study carefree so Karen said yes and stated they have elites that ran society.World's End Harem Manga Chapter 14 Part 2 The two then went inside the music room and Yuzu was present. Yuzu immediately hugged as she was relived for see him. Before Karen left to do stuff, Yuzu asked Shota if he had time later that night because she wants to discuss with him at 9 in her dorm room. Later that day during gym class, Shota was watching as the girls did the long jump. Shota wondered what Yuzu wanted to discuss with him and his reward when Karen appeared. Karen asked Shota was type of girl he was into and she informed him of Shunka Hiragi, Natsu Ichijo, Akira Todo, and Chifuyu Rain Kuroda. Shota said he was glad everyone seemed nice and revealed he was scared when he heard there were only girls. However, Karen told him mankind did not have to quarrel. Before she walked away, she told him to get more friendly with everyone.World's End Harem Manga Chapter 15 Later that night, Shota arrived at Yuzu's dorm room after she took a bath. While sitting on her bed, Yuzu asked what he thought of her and asked if he thought she was old but he denied. She then presented Shota his reward and told him to her if he did not want it to tell her. Yuzu proceeded to kiss Shota and moments later got on top of him and took off her clothes. As she was kissing him, she told him to leave it to her. The next day in class, Shota was thinking about his one-night stand with Yuzu the previous night when Natsu wondered if he was thinking about someone he liked. She then asked what he was thinking about, so Shota said he was thinking about the music he liked. After Natsu asked what music he liked, he said he liked the Q's. Shota began to think about Natsu's smell and appearance as she expressed he likeness of the Q's. Shunka Hiragi then asked if he was talking about the Q's before introducing herself. She then said she liked Ema Yuma and Shota then said he liked Chinami Kirihara. Shunka then became excited and said she was the best of the founding members. As the two continued talking about the Q's, Natsu then pinched Shota before she walked out of the classroom.World's End Harem Manga Chapter 16 Part 1 Sometime later, Shota was walking when he noticed others in the gym playing volleyball. He was fascinated when watching Akira Todo. Suddenly, Chifuyu arrived and called him a bastard for looking at their giant boobs and said she was the amazing one. Chifuyu then confronted and challenged Akira. Akira struck the ball and it hit Chifuyu, causing her to go unconscious and it ricochetted and hit Shota. Several girls in the gym went to Shota's aid, and he was then given an apology by Akira. Shota thought she was exaggerating but Akira said she would do anything to make up for it before she took him to the infirmary.World's End Harem Manga Chapter 16 Part 2 After going to the infirmary, Shota was in the music room when Yuzu appeared. Yuzu apologized for having him out late the previous night, but Shota said he should apologize for it. Yuzu then noticed him bandage on his forehead, so Shota revealed to her he was hit by a ball. His teacher then kissed his injury as a good luck charm. After she turned away, Yuzu asked Shota if he hated what happened yesterday, so Shota said he was happy getting with her that way. Yuzu then revealed to Shota her breasts were in pain after what happened. She then exposed her breasts and requested for Shota to give her a good luck charm, so Shota began to suck them. It was revealed for the next five days, Shota and Yuzu began to meet up during the day at school and have sex. Also, every night, he would go to Yuzu's room in her dorm and have sex with her. One morning, Shota woke up fear Yuzu kissed him. Yuzu told Shota it was a school holiday so the two had to take it slow. After Yuzu left to set the coffee, Shota followed her to the kitchen and hugged her from behind. The two deep kissed which led to the two going back to Yuzu's room to have sex one more time. Later at school in the pool room, Shota was ashamed by his hickies while the girls look at him. Shota did not want to join the class but Karen said it was a week since he exercised. Karen revealed to Shota she pushed him and Yuzu together because they were shy, and he thanked her for it.World's End Harem Manga Chapter 17 After swimming, Shota watched as Shunka and Akira raced. After the two exited the pool, Shota was mesmerized by their bodies. Chifuyu then appeared and said she would be in first, so Shota wondered if there was a competition. After Chifuyu was thinking highly of herself when Akira arrived and apologized to Shota for hitting him with the ball again. Chifuyu then pulled down Akira's swimsuit, exposing her breasts, shocking Shota. After Akira threw Chifuyu into the pool, Natsu was prevailed to be in first place. As she walked past, the two waved to each other. Later that night, Shota was speaking with Yuzu with his ring and she said she could not avoid her work and the two could pick it up later. Suddenly, Natsu arrived at Shota's room, and requested for him to take care of her. Karen then appeared on Shota's ring and revealed to Shota the female rooms had broken air conditioning, and they were using Shota's room to have them sleep in, having Shota realize the competition at the pool was to live in his room for a week. Karen then revealed after a week, it will be a different girl. After Karen hung up, Natsu again requested for Shota to take care of her for the week. References Site Navigation Category:Male Characters Category:Students Category:Sclerosis Victims Category:Shota Group